YuGiOh! Prologue
by Light Jett Quasar
Summary: "Once upon a time..."


Konnichiwa, minna! Perkenalkan, saya *piiiiip* dan panggil saya Quasar!  
>Saya angota baru disini, dan saya mencoba membuat cerita fanfiction Yu-Gi-Oh, tapi karakter2 yang ada di cerita ini bikinan saya sendiri, karangan saya sendiri. Mohon pendapatnya, yah!<p>

**Prologue.**

Lan, Quasar, Elma dan Emy adalah tokoh-tokoh dari komik ciptaan saya, "Fourteenth Organization", dimana mereka berempat menajdi tokoh utama dalam Fourteenth Organization versi Yu-Gi-Oh! ini.

Anak-anak itu memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing di dalam kehidupannya, dan mereka pun ikut ke Duel Academy dimana mereka menjadi duelist-duelist top di sana.

**Dylan Kaminari**atau Lan adalah duelist kelas Obelisk, memiliki kehebatan duel seperti Chazz Princeton dan kejeniusan teori seperti Bastion Misawa. Dia ditempatkan di kelas Obelisk dan dia tidak main-main dengan tingkatnya saat ini.

Lan itu duelist yang aktif dan populer di akademinya. Tak jarang para guru memberikan tugas kepada Lan untuk mengajarkan duel dan teori-teori duel kepada pemula yang di bawah Slifer. Lan dapat menjadi taktisian yang handal dalam duel.

Banyak duelist yang merasa kagum dengannya. Dia tidak pernah sombong dengan derajatnya di Obelisk. Beberapa hal di dalam kehidupannya adalah misteri, seperti makanan favoritnya.

Dia menggunakan deck Crystal Beast di awal cerita, dan berpindah ke Gladiator Beast setelah mengalami petualangan di Negeri Spirit.

Dia memiliki Spirit Partner - Krebons, dan kartu kunci - Stardust Dragon.

**Quasar Raito**atau Quasar (a.k.a Q or Qyu) sebenarnya seorang duelisk kelas Obelisk dari akademi duel yang berbeda dengan ketiga temannya. Namun ketika dia pindah sekolah, dia ditempatkan kembali di Slifer. Rekan penulisku mengatakan, bahwa setelah Quasar selesai berpetualang di Negeri Spirit, dia di naikkelaskan langsung ke Obelisk.

Quasar tipe duelist yang berduel untuk mencari kesenangan, meski sesekali dia kesal saat kalah. Quasar selalu memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya sendiri.

Meski saat ini dia di kelas Slifer, dan sempat ada yang meremehkannya, jangan harap dia akan duel secara main-main. Quasar membenci orang sombong. Dan dia membuktikan itu ketika duel dengan duelist di kelasnya yang sempat mengejek deck yang dia gunakan.

Quasar menggunakan deck berbasis Kuriboh dan monster-monster dengan level rendah. Lalu setelah petualangannya di Negeri Spirit, dia menggunakan dekc Lightsworn.

Quasar memiliki Spirit Partner - Honest, dan kartu kunci barunya, Judgment Dragon.

**Elma Caseylas**atau Elma, adalah duelist wanita kelas Ra yang berkepribadian tenang dan tidak banyak bicara. Elma sering digambarkan berpasangan dengan Quasar, meski sebenarnya mereka bukan sepasang kekasih. Namun mereka terlihat memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat.

Elma memiliki sifat yang hampir mirip dengan Quasar, yaitu tentang perasaan. Dia selalu memikirkan orang lain. Siapapun orang itu, saat Elma merasa empati, dia akan memikirkannya sampai akhirnya dia melupakannya atau dia jatuh sakit.

Saat duel, Elma selalu merasa dirinya tidak mungkin menang, namun pada akhirnya apabila dia merasa harus melakukannya maka dia akan lakukan. Dia duelist kesunyian. Tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, meski terkadang dia bisa sangat cerewet.

Elma menggunakan deck Magician LIGHT dan DARK, kemudian mendapatkan deck Fabled setelah berpetualang di Negeri Spirit. Saat di Negeri itu, decknya dilengkapi Darklord dan monster-monster Envoy.

Elma juga memiliki Spirit Partner yang dipanggil Silent Magician dan kartu kuncinya adalah Chaos Goddess.

**Emy Nigel**atau biasa dipanggil Emy adalah duelist wanita kelas Ra. Dia tidak sekelas dengan Elma. Emy menyukai berbagai elemen. Decknya selalu tersusun atas satu kesatuan yang memiliki elemen berbeda. Dia juga terkadang dipanggil sebagai Duelist Avatar, dimana Avatar adalah seseorang yang menguasai atau master dari 4 elemen.

Emy adalah cewek tomboy yang modis dan gaul. Dia ceria, ceriwis, dan terkadang kejam pada musuhnya. Namun Emy memiliki kelembutan perasaan dibalik semua sifat kerasnya.

Kehidupan duel Emy tidaklah istimewa. Dia pun jarang berduel, namun sekali dia duel, biasanya musuhnya enggan untuk berduel kembali dengan Emy. Emy juga salah satu duelist top di akademi. Quasar pun sampai kaget ketika melihat Emy duel dengan strategi hebat dan sulit ditebak.

Deck pertamanya adalah The Charmers dan dia menggunakan Fortune Ladies setelah berpetualang di Negeri Spirit. Deck-deck itu merupakan satu kesatuan yang memiliki elemen berbeda di tiap member-nya.

Emy memiliki Spirit partner - Elemental Mistress Doriado dan kartu kunci di detiap decknya, Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan.


End file.
